Perry the Platypus
Perry the Platypus, codenamed Agent P, is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unbeknownst to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for The O.W.C.A. (a.k.a. "The Organization Without a Cool Acronym"), a government organization of animal spies. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. Perry has a lair under the Flynn-Fletcher's house that can be entered through various passages. One example is the Chimney Vator, in which he encounters Santa Claus. His nemesis is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Perry's mission is almost always foiling the doctor's plans, which he successfully accomplishes almost every time even with minimal details about the plans. During these missions, his battle with Dr. Doofenshmirtz cleans up what Phineas and Ferb have been working on that day. For one mission (and only one mission so far) his nemesis was The Regurgitator, whose current nemesis is the world. Early life Perry was adopted 5 years ago at an animal shelter run by the O.W.C.A. by the Flynn-Fletcher family, after Bucky's disappearance. The reason he was adopted was that according to Phineas, Perry looked at both Phineas and Ferb at the same time. When they adopted the platypus, he was given the name "Bartholomew" before he was renamed "Perry" ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). During his past time he also enjoyed listening to music ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Personality Perry is normally found acting like a mindless platypus in front of his owners, Ferb and Phineas. He is also serious while not undercover, even in front of Major Monogram when he does anything silly ("Jerk De Soleil", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Traffic Cam Caper", "Skiddley Whiffers"). He is shown to have a mischievous side, as he willingly peed on Dr.Doofenshmirtz's couch and had once played with him while drenched in honey ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Bad Hair Day"). Perry also appears to be selfless and devoid of vanity. In "The Best Lazy Day Ever" , it is only after he turns everything affected by the Ugly-inator back to normal that he reverts himself to his normal state. He also deeply cares about the Flynn-Fletcher family and is afraid to lose them and would take immediate action whenever they are threatened ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). He is nice to not only his allies, but to his nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz as well, though only at some occasions ("Brain Drain", "Skiddley Whiffers"). Character Creation and conception While working on the animated television series Rocko's Modern Life, Phineas and Ferb co-founders Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh utilized several recurring elements in the episodes that they wrote. Among these were actions sequences and chase scenes. Povenmire and Marsh wanted to reuse these elements in their series and chose Perry to execute it. The pair gave him a consistent and continuous arch nemesis in the form of Doofenshmirtz as a means of allowing viewers to get to know him. While choosing a species for Perry, Povenmire and Marsh wanted to keep in mind selecting one that was uncommon, an animal that kids could not "pick out at a pet store and beg parents for." They choose a platypus because of the animal's obscure and striking appearance. The animal was scarcely used in American animated programs, so the pair opined that Perry "would not have to compete with preconceived notions that viewers might bring to a more conventional critter." The blank storyboard they were given allowed them to "make stuff up" since "no one knows very much about them." Perry has a theme song tentatively entitled "Perry," performed by Randy Crenshaw and Laura Dickinson, and written by Povenmire and Marsh, who write the majority of songs in the series. The song, along with the number "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" from the episode "Flop Starz," was the first musical composition Povenmire and Marsh pitched to The Walt Disney Company. They were nervous doing so, because, as Povenmire explained, "Disney has a big history of music -- what if they hate it?" Their reaction, however, was considerably positive and the pair was asked to write a song for each episode, which they vehemently agreed to.The opening lyrics for the song describe Perry as a standard textbook definition of a platypus: "a semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal of action." Design Like the other characters of the series, Perry was structured simplistically to allow young viewers to easily draw him. In keeping with the show's general design scheme, Perry is constructed of geometric shapes in a style reminiscent of deceased Looney Tunes animator Tex Avery. Povenmire uses different design styles for drawing Perry depending on how he is portrayed. When Perry is portrayed as a domesticated and mindless pet, Povenmire begins with a square shaped like a loaf of bread. He then draws his front legs and feet before drawing his bill, which is set at a certain angle. Povenmire then draws his eyeballs, which are never focused and look in opposing directions in a daze. He concludes the figure by adding his hind legs, tail, hair, and finally color. When portrayed as a secret agent, Povenmire starts with a similar bread loaf square design, but draws it standing up vertically and places a fedora on the top of his head, which is combined with the square torso. In contrast to his mindless and wild-eyed expression as a pet, the secret agent version of Perry is detailed with eyes "full of steely blue resolve." Povenmire proceeds by drawing his arms, which bear hands that are open and prepared for fighting or any danger. His legs are bent, as well prepared for an act of danger or action needed. Povenmire finishes the design by adding his beaver tail and color. Has a brother named Pete who appeared in several episodes. The O.W.C.A. Perry has a lair under the Flynn-Fletcher's house that can be entered through various passages. One example is the Chimney-Vator, in which he encounters Santa. Other entrances include one in the side of the tree, another in the side of the house, one in the middle of the backyard, and various others scattered throughout the property and even other parts of the city. His nemesis is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Perry's mission is almost always foiling the doctor's plans, which he successfully accomplishes almost every time even with minimal details about the plans. Typically, during these missions, his battle with Dr. Doofenshmirtz unintentionally cleans up whatever Phineas and Ferb have been working on that day. For one mission (and only one mission) his nemesis was The Regurgitator, whose current nemesis is the world. Disguises Perry is the Flynn-Fletcher family's only pet that has been mentioned in more than one episode, or rather, every one (others in only a single episode include the deceased Bucky, the freed Goldie, the captured Mr. Cutie Patootie, or Steve who blends into the surroundings). In order to prevent his family and other people from learning his identity, Perry takes steps to reinforce the perception that he is "just a mindless animal that doesn't do much". His primary method to achieve this status is to direct each of his eyes outwards in opposite directions, creating the "dumb" look. Once he is certain that he is no longer being watched, Perry drops the act and retrieves his secret agent hat, a fedora. During his mission as "Perry the Teenage Girl", Perry continued to use this method to mask his true intelligence. Perry has become adept in switching between his two disguises and can perform the switch in rapid succession ("Traffic Cam Caper", "The Chronicles of Meap", "No More Bunny Business", "Picture This", "Swiss Family Phineas"). Despite frequent contact with Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz does not recognize his enemy unless Perry is wearing his hat. If Perry enters Doofenshmirtz's building without wearing the hat, the doctor will act surprised and exclaim "A platypus?". Curiously enough, however, once Doofenshmirtz has seen Agent P wearing the fedora, if Agent P removes it, Doofenshmirtz is still able to recognize him ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Oil on Candace", "I Scream, You Scream", "It's About Time!", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister ","Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Doofenshmirtz has also built an inator that can not identify him without his hat on. ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") Perry's most successful disguise might be that of when he and Candace accidentally switch bodies. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") When Perry (in Candace's body) first enters his lair to receive his mission briefing, Major Monogram thinks that there has been a breach of security. Once the hat falls on Perry's head, Major Monogram identifies him as "Agent P" and praises Perry for the "brilliant disguise", while Carl is disappointed to learn that it is not a real girl. Likewise, when Perry breaks in to Doofenshmirtz's building, the doctor exclaims "A teenage girl?". After Perry puts on the fedora, Dr. Doofenshmirtz shrieks, "Perry the Teenage Girl?". While all the Agents wear similar hats, it is this particular hat that allows people to identify Perry as Agent P, as shown when Dennis wears Perry's hat and a scanner is shown, scanning an apparent bar-code like structure to hack into the O.W.C.A . as Perry ("No More Bunny Business"). Agent P has used the "Groucho glasses" to narrowly avoid being recognized by Linda Flynn in the street ("Flop Starz"), disguised himself as Dr. Lloyd Wexler ("A Hard Day's Knight"), and disguised himself as Ferb and Norm ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Inside the Superduper Mega Superstore, when Perry wears a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses and a bowler hat, none of his acquaintances at the mall are able to recognize him ("Vanessassary Roughness"). Major Monogram makes him come into his lair as a magpie for a joke. Carl and Major Monogram laugh and then ask him to do it as a bunny rabbit but Perry seems very annoyed ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). Abilities and Equipment :See also: Agent P's Equipment and Technology It is currently unknown how Perry was recruited into the Agency in the first place, nor what kind of training Perry has undergone before receiving missions. For a platypus, Perry has above-normal strength, speed, stamina, accuracy, and reflexes, (According to Doofenshmirtz, he can perform "highly improbable judo maneuvers") making him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. A master of platyjitsu ("Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb"), Till now only one weakness of his is known to us which is that he can't see clearly, so that's why he wears contact lenses(Monster from the Id).Perry can subdue his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, with ease. Perry is quick-thinking and very efficient in his missions, especially when compared to his temporary partner, the British spy Agent Double 0-0. For example, while Double 0-0 is trying to use his laser-watch to cut through his metal restraints, Perry simply throws a brick at the remote control, pressing the big button and freeing them both ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). Perry was also able to single-handedly destroy five Norm Bots whereas a group of twelve fellow agents failed to destroy even one despite numerical superiority and an initially successful ambush ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). He has also been shown to respond to and understand not only English, but French as well ("Undercover Carl"), however at one occasion he needed a dictionary ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). Perry is familiar with operating most kinds of machinery and vehicles, even if they're Doofenshmirtz's inventions (although perhaps this is due to the fact that most of them have an obvious off-switch, plug or self-destruct button) or Phineas and Ferb's inventions ("Picture This"). With the help of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he could fix a machine and slightly upgrade it ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"). He could also build big things such as a making a shelter complete with music and animal servants ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") and a spinning windmill sculpture while operating a robot (although it might be one of the robot's mechanisms) ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). Perry knows math, as he is seen measuring the trap put on by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He is also smart enough to be able to read and write ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "Picture This"). Perry also knows how to drive. Some of the vehicles he drives are a hovercraft car ("Ready for the Bettys", "Traffic Cam Caper", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"), a banana truck (with aid of stilts so he can reach the pedals) ("Suddenly Suzy"), and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's truck ("Road Trip"). He can also pilot a plane ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). It has been shown that he can parallel park with extreme skill ("The Bully Code"). Perry is musically talented as he can play the guitar ("The Lizard Whisperer", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Skiddley Whiffers"), DJ ("Brain Drain"), sing opera ("The Doof Side of the Moon"), and read sheet music ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Perry is able to pull a remarkable number of items out of the air from behind his back. Where exactly they are hidden is not obvious because Perry typically does not wear clothes. The most frequent gadgets Perry uses are: *'Wrist communicator' - Perry wears a watch-like communicator on his front left paw, and one on his front right paw, although it could be the same watch. It is normally hidden by his fur. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Swiss Family Phineas", "No More Bunny Business", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Candace Disconnected"). *'Video communicator' - Agent P uses a PDA-like, video-chatting device to communicate with his headquarters. Dr. Doofenshmirtz once built a "Monster Truck Locate-inator" that looked the same as Agent P's communicator, just a different color. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") *'Notepad and pencil' - Perry uses it to write down notes for his missions but where he has it while not using it is unknown. Perry has also been seen drawing Major Monogram on the notepad while being briefed for a mission. *'Fedora' - Agent P's fedora serves several purposes. First of all, the hat identifies him as a secret agent. It appears to have a hidden bar-code that allows him to access the computer ("No More Bunny Business"). There is a spring inside the hat that, when pulled, starts a motor which causes the brim of the hat to spin. The hat can then be used as a circular saw ("Gaming the System"). On at least one occasion, Agent P is able to pull an object out of his hat, which he uses to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz or help himself escape: a can of Fancy Cheese Spray ("I, Brobot") or a hot dog ("Backyard Aquarium"). The hat may also be used like a boomerang. Perry uses his hat in this way to knock Dr. Doofenshmirtz's controller to the ground, damaging it and setting him free ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). In addition, it seems to have unnatural abilities to stay attached to its owner's head; it stays put on Agent P's head underwater and even in space ("Out to Launch"). He seems very attached to it; in circumstances when it is in danger of being blown away, he holds it with one paw on it to keep it in place, and Agent P is furious when Dennis the rogue agent steals his hat and uses it to access the Agency's mainframe. Once Dennis is defeated, Agent P snatches his hat back from him indignantly and returns it to its proper place on his own head ("No More Bunny Business"). It also contains an auto-scan replication device inside of it, that scans information during each mission, which the OWCA has been using to recreate each of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Inator's to be studied and see if they have been getting smarter or dumber as the years go by. Perry also used the auto-scan replication device to scan all of Phineas and Ferb's big ideas that he stored in his lair computer and can be unlocked by placing his tri-fold locket in a slot on his console like a key ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *'Parachute' - Agent P, while many times escaping by jumping off something high like a building or a plane, is able to use a parachute with a picture of his face on it, though when he switches bodies with Candace, the image was replaced by a picture of Jeremy ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") . It is unclear where he keeps it. *'Para-glider' - Agent P possesses an orange para-glider with his face on it. He uses it to access places as well as escape from them. Like his parachute, it is still unclear where he keeps it when it's not in use. He also seems to have excellent skill in controlling it. In Transport-inators of Doooom!, when Agent P is not using it it looks like a jet pack. When in use in looks like his tie; the game has made some modifications. *'Grappling gun' - Agent P uses it to climb up and swing from buildings and climb onto Doofenshmirt's blimp. ("Tree to Get Ready", "Run Away Runway", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama") *'Hoverjet' - Agent P's hover jet is platypus-shaped, and is hijacked and mistaken by Phineas to be one of Ferb's inventions ("Ready for the Bettys"). Doofenshmirtz chases Vanessa in it with Perry and Major Monogram. *'Scooter' - Agent P has a white scooter with a green stripe down the middle. ("Flop Starz", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" ). *'Magnifying Contact Lens - '''Agent P removes his contact lenses to burn through his trap ("Monster from the Id") Disguises Perry is the Flynn-Fletcher family's only pet that has been mentioned in more than one episode, or rather, every one (others in only a single episode include the deceased Bucky, the freed Goldie, the captured Mr. Cutie Patootie, or Steve the Chameleon who blends into the surroundings). In order to prevent his family and other people from learning his identity, Perry takes steps to reinforce the perception that he is "just a mindless animal that doesn't do much". His primary method to achieve this status is to direct each of his eyes outwards in opposite directions, creating the "dumb" look. Once he is certain that he is no longer being watched, Perry drops the act and retrieves his secret agent hat, a fedora. During his mission as "Perry the Teenage Girl", Perry continued to use this method to mask his true intelligence. Perry has become adept in switching between his two disguises and can perform the switch in rapid succession ("Traffic Cam Caper", "The Chronicles of Meap", "No More Bunny Business", "Picture This", "Swiss Family Phineas"). Despite frequent contact with Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz does not recognize his enemy unless Perry is wearing his hat. If Perry enters Doofenshmirtz's building without wearing the hat, the doctor will act surprised and exclaim "A platypus?". Curiously enough, however, once Doofenshmirtz has seen Agent P wearing the fedora, if Agent P removes it, Doofenshmirtz is still able to recognize him ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Oil on Candace", "I Scream, You Scream", "It's About Time!", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister ","Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". Doofenshmirtz has also built an inator that can not identify him without his hat on. ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") Perry's most successful disguise might be that of when he and Candace accidentally switch bodies. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") When Perry (in Candace's body) first enters his lair to receive his mission briefing, Major Monogram thinks that there has been a breach of security. Once the hat falls on Perry's head, Major Monogram identifies him as "Agent P" and praises Perry for the "brilliant disguise", while Carl is disappointed to learn that it is not a real girl. Likewise, when Perry breaks in to Doofenshmirtz's building, the doctor exclaims "A teenage girl?". After Perry puts on the fedora, Dr. Doofenshmirtz shrieks, "Perry the Teenage Girl?". While all the Agents wear similar hats, it is this particular hat that allows people to identify Perry as Agent P, as shown when Dennis wears Perry's hat and a scanner is shown, scanning an apparent bar-code like structure to hack into the O.W.C.A . as Perry ("No More Bunny Business"). Agent P has used the "Groucho glasses" to narrowly avoid being recognized by Linda Flynn in the street ("Flop Starz"), disguised himself as |Dr. Lloyd Wexler ("A Hard Day's Knight"), and disguised himself as Ferb and Norm ("Traffic Cam Caper". Inside the Superduper Mega Superstore, when Perry wears a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses and a bowler hat, none of his acquaintances at the mall are able to recognize him ("Vanessassary Roughness"). Major Monogram makes him come into his lair as a magpie for a joke. Carl and Major Monogram laugh and then ask him to do it as a bunny rabbit but Perry seems very annoyed ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). Relationships Major Monogram Perry's superior is the leader of his division of the O.W.C.A., Major Monogram. Monogram himself gives a mission briefing nearly every episode to Agent P. When Perry is receiving his mission in his lair, he writes down notes, assumed as something which would help him during his mission. However sometimes, he just draws his boss. ("S'Winter") The Flynn-Fletcher family Perry's affection for his family is most obvious and very indicative when he had a nightmare that his 'animal side' cover was blown and he is forced to lose the Flynn-Fletcher family and get a replacement. When Perry wakes up from the nightmare, Phineas reassures him that it was just "a bad dream", causing Perry to smile and go back to sleep ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). Perry's feelings for his owners are further showcased when he is faced with the prospects of moving to a new family in order to combat another evil scientist: he appears visibly shaken and sad. In the song "Come Home Perry", Phineas mentions that Perry is the color of a blueberry and is "kinda short and hairy." It is shown that Perry spends part of the night sleeping in Phineas's bed and at some point switches over to Ferb's so as to not show preference or play favorites with any one of them ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Also, he sometimes appears in the mornings on Candace's bed, even though it annoys her to no end. This may be because he's trying to give Candace a turn as well. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Perry is very protective of Phineas, as well as his family. If he is ever in danger, Perry will stop at nothing to save him ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). He was quite upset to be leaving Phineas and the family in order to work on a new nemesis ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). To maintain his cover, Perry adopts the disguise of a "mindless animal" around people. During one of his missions ("Journey to the Center of Candace"), when Perry realizes Doofenshmirtz's plans will directly affect Phineas and Ferb, Perry takes decisive action to stop him immediately instead of following the spy routine (being trapped and then escaping) as usual. Perry's reaction indicates that he cares for the well-being and safety of the boys. The reason for this action may be that the boys provide Perry with more than just a cover, but also with affection. On another occasion ("Ready for the Bettys"), he follows the boys to guard them when they go on their own "mission" (however, he may have done so strictly on Major Monogram's orders). Perry has even allowed Phineas and Ferb to dress him in an extremely humiliating costume for their circus show and averts his mission temporarily to appear in his act ("Jerk De Soleil"). The only noticeable occasion where Perry has expressed anything less than affection for Phineas and Ferb was when they came back from their "mission" in his hovercraft. He caught the hovercraft in a tractor beam and turned it upside down, dumping the boys into Isabella's pool ("Ready for the Bettys") One of Perry's biggest instants of showing affection towards Phineas and Ferb was when they were pulled into another dimension with Candace and Doofenshmirtz. Perry exposes his true identity to the boys when alternate Doofenshmirtz orders Perry the Platyborg to attack the boys, indicating that Perry is beloved family pet first, and secret agent second. Despite his cover being exposed and a one side argument with Phineas, he allows Phineas and Ferb to fight by his side when they are attacked by the other dimension Doofenshmirtz and trusts Phineas enough to be able to willingly plunge themselves to doom so Phineas could open another portal to another dimension. Towards the end, after the battle ends and everyone's memories are wiped, Perry uploads pictures he took of him and his owners and saves them to his lair computer with a emotional smile, glad to have shared such an adventure with them ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Perry is well aware of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, and suspected that they may one day be useful if there is ever a danger to the Tri-State Area that he or the O.W.C.A could not handle, Perry used the same technology used to replicate Doofenshmirtz's Inator on hand to recreate the Big Ideas if Phineas and Ferb enter his lair and insert a key given to them by him. this indicates that Perry always trust Phineas and Ferb to help him if he needs it. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Phineas and Ferb have several projects featuring their pet platypus: an "inaction figure", a restaurant, a circus show, an animal language translator, machine to nurture what is thought to be Perry's egg, a Platypult, and a Perrytronic. Candace Flynn While Perry does not exhibit any different behavior around Candace than he does around other people, he does tend to appear beside her in unexpected and sometimes unwanted places ("Day of the Living Gelatin"). He seems to especially like her bed. Candace is easily annoyed by Perry's odor, or perhaps his sheer presence, as she repeatedly berates her brothers for letting Perry wander into her room (and later switched brains with her, thanks to Phineas and Ferb's invention "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Perry has interrupted Candace's dream at least once by making his characteristic chirping noise on her bed, but this may have been with the intention of waking her up for her birthday. ("Candace Loses Her Head") However, there are instances when Candace appears to be more friendly to Perry ("Traffic Cam Caper", "Mom's Birthday"). Candace is overwhelmed by feelings of guilt when Perry goes missing, as she has angrily put Perry outside the house after tripping on him the night before, then started moving his hand copying what Candace was saying ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Perry had saved Candace twice. One was when Candace had completely lost her mind under the belief that she was hallucinating and pushed an area self-destruct button with the intention of getting beef jerky from a vending machine, forcing him to flee with her. ("The Ballad of Badbeard") The other was when Candace accidentally triggered an instant-transport feature Phineas and Ferb installed in her cell phone and found herself on Easter Island. Upon learning of Candace's predicament, with Agent T helping out to spot Candace, he used the Pick'em up-inator to retrieve her. ("Candace Disconnected") Perry's only negative reaction towards Candace was when Candace tripped over him. After getting yelled at by Candace, Perry comically mimicked her ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Perry also saves Candace from Doofenshmirtz's Evil Witch Castle in her dream ("Wizard of Odd"). On some occasions Candace sees Perry as Agent P, but later thinks that she is just seeing things and ignores it ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Wizard of Odd"), with the obvious exception of her trip to the 2nd Dimension ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). As much of an inconvenience it was for Perry when his body was switched with Candace's, he fought in her form exceptionally well. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") On some occasions Candace sees Perry as Agent P, but later thinks that she is just seeing things and ignores it. Perry obviously knows a lot about Candace as in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" where a dream within a dream happened: *He must know about her crush on Jeremy Johnson. *He must know about her friendship with Stacy Hirano. *He must know about the talking zebra who calls her Kevin. *He may believe that Candace knows about his secret ID. *He must be aware of Candace trying to bust her brothers. *He must know that Candace can('t) drive. Dr. Doofenshmirtz The Druelselsteinien mad scientist Heinz Doofenshmirtz first met his nemesis, Perry, on the day he had his portrait taken. Perry had been spying on the mad scientist from across the street ("It's About Time!"). Agent P's job is to stop whatever evil scheme of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Agent P always finishes his job nicely, leaving the doctor screaming "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!". It is unclear how Dr. Doofenshmirtz knows his platypus nemesis's pet name, "Perry". The doctor usually calls Perry "Perry the Platypus", not "Perry" and never "Agent P". The only times he has called Agent P "Perry" is when Doofensmirtz tried to make a mountain out of a mole hill ("At the Car Wash") ("Oh, sorry, Perry, I didn't mean to get all ''street there!"), when he tried to find Perry's address ("Hide and Seek") ("Oh, it will be so delicious to know where Perry lives!"), and when he tried to shoot an ice cream van with his Re-tire-inator ("The Bully Code") ("Oh, Perry the Platypus, have you come to sign my cast? Look, I saved you a spot right there, it says "Save for Perry"). Over time, they have become each other's frenemy. In some cases, after confronting Dr. Doofenshmirtz and evaluating the situation, Perry decides to help Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his not-so-evil plans. Notable examples include setting up a birthday party for the doctor's daughter ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") and pretending to be the doctor's pet ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"). Perry has agreed to help Doofenshmirtz go shopping ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"), wait patiently until the doctor finishes his creation ("I Scream, You Scream") and let the doctor control the giant dragon robot while Perry himself controls the Queen Elizabeth robot which the doctor deems not evil enough for him ("A Hard Day's Knight"). At one point, the doctor gave Perry a key to his apartment because he felt it was "more civilized than crashing through his ceiling" ("I, Brobot"). Dr.Doofenshmirtz even shared some of his chicken wings with Perry ("The Lake Nose Monster"). Also, Perry seemed to feel guilty and paid for a door he broke while busting in to Doofenshmirtz's lair ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). Perry also once joined Doofensmirtz in his "evil" exercise show and even enjoyed it ("Candace Disconnected"). When Dr. Doofenshmirtz fails to impress his former Evil 101 teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk, Perry offers him a smile of encouragement when the doctor asks if Perry thinks he is evil ("Oil on Candace"). However, when Doofenshmirtz's scheme isn't evil enough he asks Perry to "thwart his plan". Perry plays along after Doofenshmirtz starts becoming annoying. ("Perry Lays an Egg"). When it appears that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has turned good (he saves a cat), Agent P brings him the Standard Welcome Package ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). The relationship has evolved to the point that when Dr. Doofenshmirtz replaces Perry with Peter the Panda as his nemesis, Perry is heartbroken and intends to quit his job at the Agency. Eventually Doofenshmirtz starts to miss Perry as Peter is disassembling his freezanator ray while he's singing about his feelings ("It's About Time!"). Similarly, Doofenshmirtz reacts negatively when Perry is assigned to fight another mad scientist, The Regurgitator. Doofenshmirtz has gone as far as saving Perry from being destroyed by the Regurgitator, stating that Perry can be only his nemesis ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Perry always saves Doofenshmirtz from death, one example is when Doofenshmirtz made the Termite-Controlling Helmet. Later when Doofensmirtz's fortress was going to explode, but Perry dived in and saved him ("The Magnificent Few"). Doofenshmirtz doesn't usually return the favor, as Perry is never near death. Another example of this was when Doofenshmirtz tries to save Mr. Fluffypants resulting in him falling off the building Perry dives after him stopping him and Mr. Fluffypants before they fall to the ground ("Spa Day"). At one point, Doofenshmirtz referred to Perry as a good listener and his best friend ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Perry has also helped Doofenshmirtz practice kickball and comforted him when he failed ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Doofenshmirtz had once held Perry and TV producer Jeff McGarland hostage and pitched them the idea of a series called Doof 'n' Puss, starring himself and Perry with hopes that he would become so famous that his fans would want to do his bidding. McGarland rejects the idea, and then eventually changes his mind, but suggests that the platypus needs to have a girlfriend. Perry smirks when Doofenshmirtz is offended by the suggestion, and Heinz refuses to carry on with the deal. Later, he watches a TV series produced by McGarland using his idea, but called The Platypus and His Girlfriend starring a fake Perry and a woman, and was receiving terrific ratings ("Nerds of a Feather"). Jeremy Johnson Perry doesn't interact with Jeremy that much, but he seems to know him well; on the occasions that Jeremy visits The Flynn-Fletcher household (or whenever he sees Perry), he is always very friendly towards Perry ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", 'Misperceived Monotreme"). When Jeremy gave Doofenshmirtz a guitar lesson, Perry was forced to hide so his cover wouldn't be blown ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Pinky the Chihuahua Pinky the Chihuahua and Perry the Platypus are allies, as they are in the same agency, though in different divisions. Once Perry went to Pinky's lair by mistake since he entered by going inside one of Isabella's plants ("Day of the Living Gelatin"). They encountered each other when using the same elevator and they both tilted their hats to show respect to one another ("Bubble Boys," "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). They also fought together during the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's invasion ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella petted Perry in "Rollercoaster" and again in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, and sung the Come Home Perry song with Phineas and Ferb. It is unknown if Isabella likes Perry the same as Pinky. Other appearences Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Perry is a minor character in the talk show series. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Perry is one of the most seen characters in this Disney Channel Original Movie and reveals to Phineas and Ferb that he is a secret agent to Phineas and Ferb. In the end of the movie. Phineas and Ferb can see him again, but the boys and several of their friends lose their memories for the day. Live appearances Perry's Agent P persona is a rarely seen character at the Disney theme parks. He has, however, made appearances in the Phineas and Ferb autograph sessions on August 5, 2011, to celebrate the DVD release of Across the 2nd Dimension at Disney's Hollywood Studios, and at Mickey's Halloween Party at Disneyland. Additionally, a Perry inaction figure and Perry are on the party truck of Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party at Disney California Adventure. Perry's first appearance was along with Phineas and Ferb at Disney's pavilion of the Licensing Expo in Las Vegas on July 7, 2010, and also appeared in the Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade in 2010 and 2011. He became a meetable character at the grand opening of a redesigned Disney Store at The Shops in Montebello, California. He later appeared with First Lady Michele Obama to perform The Platypus Walk during a celebration of the third anniversary of her "Let's Move" project in February 2012, utilizing the Disney Magic of Healthy Living program at ESPN Wide World of Sports at the Walt Disney World resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. Most recently, outside the theme parks, he's made appearances starting with the Perry the Platy-Bus tour, he made appearances with Phineas and Ferb and was also at the 2012 White House Easter Egg Roll. Perry will appear in the upcoming attraction Agent P's World Showcase Adventure ''in Epcot, which will replace Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure. Reception As character, Perry has been well received by both fans and critics. As Cynthia Littleton of ''Variety magazine wrote, "Perry the platypus is a breakout star from the Disney Channel toon Phineas and Ferb." The New York Times writer Susan Stewart called him "intrepid." Jean Yoo, a press member for Disney Channel, said that Perry is "suave" and "makes James Bond look like a rank amateur." Aaron H. Bynum of Animator Insider opined that he is "indubitably confident." Carly H. of Scholastic, Inc. declared Perry "pretty darn awesome." Josh Jackson, editor of Paste, described Perry and Doofenshmirtz's relationship as "pitch-perfect." Certain reviewers have also commented negatively about Perry and his subplot, which Sherry Robinson of the St. Petersburg Times considers "pretty trippy." Kevin McDonough of Sun Coast Today described it as "complicated" and "loosely connected" to the rest of the series, writing that he is "not sure what this accomplishes except to add the noise of explosions to the already constant din of singing and screaming." Ed Liu of Toon Zone feels it is "truly puzzling what Perry the secret agent is doing in this show in the first place." Liu considers his subplot to be a type of "throw everything against the wall and see what sticks" element and writes that "many of the earlier episodes of the show don't manage to do a very good job of balancing" the subplot and the main one. Songs Perry has been heard chattering *Perry the Platypus Theme *There Is No Candy In Me *The Twelve Days of Christmas *We Wish You A Merry Christmas *Carpe Diem Background Information *Perry has his own theme song. *There's an extended version of Perry's theme song on the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions Soundtrack. *Phineas and Ferb named him "Bartholemew" at first, but changed it later to Perry. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Perry has a badge that he carries with him. It has the word "Spy" and an image of Perry peeking over a fence ("I, Brobot"). *When Perry has a day off he usually watches romantic soap operas and eats potato chips ("Oil on Candace"). *While Perry usually makes chattering sounds only, there have been occasions where he makes other sounds: a weary sound when he has to walk back up the same flight of stairs ("Got Game?"), releasing a breath of relief ("Candace's Big Day"), sighing and sneezing ("Hail Doofania!"), nervous shuttering ("Doonkleberry Imperative"), and laughing ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). His analog in the Victorian age, the Platypus monster made growling and moaning sounds ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"). He also imitated Candace one night after she forced him out of the house (the reason for this involved a glass of water and Candace tripping) ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Although it should be noted that most of these are pretty much variations of his usual chattering. *Perry has an e-mail account where he receives messages from Major Monogram ("Hail Doofania!"). *Perry uses a litter-box, much like a house-cat ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *Perry is most likely ambidextrous (not left or right handed) because he is seen writing with his left hand ("S'Winter") and with his right ("The Magnificent Few"). *Ferb occasionally mentions that platypus are the only mammals to lay eggs. In truth, all monotremes (such as echidnas) lay eggs, so Ferb's statement is incorrect. Phineas once states that one day Perry might lay an egg—a strange thought, as Perry is male ("Rollercoaster"). *A marketing executive incorrectly believed that Perry is a marsupial ("Toy to the World"). Baljeet correctly identified Perry as a monotreme later that summer ("Swiss Family Phineas"). *Phineas can tell the difference between Perry and all the platypuses in Danville (there are quite a lot, oddly enough), though they seem to look exactly the same. Phineas was even able to tell if the others were just slightly more bluer than Perry or even smelled different ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). *Candace, while trapped in Perry's body, is shown "sweating milk". Only female platypus have mammary glands and Perry is obviously a male, so Candace's body should not have been affected in this way. Then again, Candace is a female ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). *Perry consumed an entire cheese wheel made by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The cheese wheel was much larger than Perry, giving him a comically large, cheese wheel-shaped bulge around his stomach after he ate it. ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). *Perry has been shown twice in his possible future. When hit by the Age-Accelerator-inator, he is seen much older and wrinkly with a cane ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). Perry, 20 years later in the story line, is shown walking with a walker but still old and wrinkly ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *Dr. Doofenshmirtz owns a mint green pair of boxers with Perry's face in agent form, though Doofenshmirtz claims he had them way before he met Perry ("Bubble Boys"). *Perry wears boxer shorts under his fur ("Unfair Science Fair", "Perry Lays an Egg") which means that the line "Besides his hat he wears no clothes", in the song My Nemesis, is incorrect. But when Phineas and Ferb became toy designers, the head person of the table came in only wearing boxers, which Ferb replied to, " That man isn't wearing any clothes" ("Toy to the World").Perry has also been shot by Doofenshmirtz's Underwear-inator ("Monster from the Id"). *Perry has been known to break the Fourth wall for looking at the audience. ("Flop Starz", "Got Game?", "Backyard Aquarium", "A Real Boy", "Road Trip") *Major Monogram calls Perry Agent P, but there are a few other agents who could be called Agent P, including: Pinky the Chihuahua ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"), Peter the Panda ("It's About Time!") and Planty the Potted Plant ("No More Bunny Business") The unnamed pig and porcupine agent ("Cheer Up Candace") *Phineas and Ferb have seen Perry as Agent P twice, but the first time they thought he was a toy-design for Perry the secret agent Platypus ("Toy to the World") and the second that he was part of a video game ("Brain Drain"). Phineas and Ferb also see Perry as an agent when the captain of Smile Away Reformatory School tries to get Phineas and Ferb. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry interrupts them, but it was just a dream ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). Phineas and Ferb have also seen him as a secret agent when they travel to the 2nd Dimension, but they willingly have their memories erased later ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *Perry probably enjoys Christmas because he smiles whenever a Christmas character appears ("I, Brobot", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). *Perry knows how to play cards and has done so at a casino ("Undercover Carl"). *He knows how to play the guitar ("The Lizard Whisperer", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Skiddley Whiffers"). *He has two other nicknames: "P to the P" and "P Square", both of which symbolizing the numerous Ps in his name ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). *Perry's DNA code is 74218390 ("Just Passing Through"). *Perry doesn't like to wear dresses. ("No More Bunny Business", "Gaming the System"). *Perry may like hot wings since Doofenshmirtz shares them with him ("The Lake Nose Monster"). *Perry could DJ, and taught the skills to Heinz Doofenshmirtz via controlling machine ("Brain Drain"). *Perry has been seen on camera a few times, including in ("It's About Time!") when he was being counseled on TV after Doofenshmirtz replaced him with Peter the Panda as his nemesis. He was seen again on a talk show when he was searching for fellow Secret Agent G ("Undercover Carl"). He was taped entering his lair from the traffic camera across the street ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Doofenshmirtz created a TV series featuring Perry and himself as the main stars in Doof 'n' Puss ("Nerds of a Feather"). Doofenshmirtz hosted the Telethon of Evil and tied Perry up beside him ("The Secret of Success"). *Perry has a watch on his right arm ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!) and one on his left arm, ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") but it could just be the same watch, and he put it on the other arm. *Perry is capable of singing opera in a very high-pitched tone (though it's not audible when he does it) ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). *Perry wears contact lenses. ("Monster from the Id") *The spelling of the chattering noise he makes is given as "Gyururururururu" ("Phineas and Ferb", "Phineas and Ferb Ride Again"). *Dan and Jeff wanted Perry to be an animal that cannot be bought from a pet shop or pound, because if it were a species as common as a dog, kid viewers would want their parents to buy the same breed of dog, etc. They wanted an unknown animal so that they may have creative freedom with it (Jeff's mother-in-law thought that he had invented the animal). Before making him a platypus, they considered making Perry a capybara. *Perry was the best Phineas and Ferb character according to the "What is your favorite Phineas and Ferb character?" for DisneyWiki's first poll of 2012. *Perry wears contact lenses. Since the contact lenses are concave as it can concentrate light, that would mean Perry is farsighted ("Monster from the Id"). Gallery External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Perry the Platypus *Perry's page on Wikipedia es:Perry el Ornitorrinco Category:Singing Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Living characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Silent characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:Characters in video games Category:Circus performers Category:Musicians Category:Article of the week Category:Animals that were turned into humans Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Spies Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Hypnotized Characters Category:Characters Involved with Hypnotism